Wrath of Jealousy
by HoshikoManchieh
Summary: *YAOI* Prince Heero fell in love with the creature of the sky. Unfortunately, there are people who dislike their relationship and vowed to torn them apart. Please read the warning before you begin with the fanfic.
1. Prologue & Part 1

wrath_jealousy1 Title: Wrath of Jealousy ( Prologue & 1/? )   
Author: Hoshiko   
Pairing: (Over all) 1x2, 3+4, 5+Sally, R+1, 6x2, ?x2, 6x?   
Rate: NG-17, in later parts   
Archived: Sure if you asked.   
Warning: AU, angst, violence, lemon, torture, language, Relena bashing, lots of blood, suicide, death?   
Disclaimer: Although I wish they're mine, but unfortunately, they're not, so don't sue.   
Author's note: I took many ideas from the Axis trilogy by Sara Douglass. I just LOVE her novels! This is my first fanfic and edited by Ryan. THANK YOU! *bear hugs*   
  
  


Prologue 

Prince Heero Yuy was known as the perfect soldier, the best fighter ever known and also, the heir of Castalime [1] . For years, King Treize had tried to find the young prince a suitable bride. However, all had been viciously rejected by the handsome young prince. His brothers, Trowa and Wufei are the only one who understands the sorrow behind his violent behaviour. For they, too, had experienced the same thing   


Prince Heero was trying to find someone who loved him for who he is. Not someone who wanted him because of his title as prince and future king. Not for the riches presented by worshippers. And not for his looks. But, after many disappointments, the young prince gave up the hope of finding true love and simply sealed his heart from the outer world. 

In the neighbouring land, Princess Relena of the Sanq kingdom dreamed of being the wife of the handsome prince. She believed that she was the only one who was beautiful enough, and can win over Heero's heart. However, she was rejected just like any others. Her desire to be queen and the wounded pride over come her senses and thus, made a vow of destruction upon the one who will ever capture Prince Heero's heart. With the help of her brother Zechs, King of the Sanq kingdom, she begin her practice of what people afraid the most. Dark Magic.   
  


Part 1 

It was yet another training session with his brother. Usually, Heero was the one who would always win over his two younger brothers. However, today, his mind wasn't on the training ground. When he finally turned his awareness toward his brothers, he was already under Trowa's sword.   
" You're dead." Trowa said expressionless and ceased his long sword. 

Wufei sighed as stood up, and turned toward Heero, " I think we should end the session today. Your heart isn't here and there's no point in continue our training." 

Heero watched in envy as his brothers walked toward the shade under the tree, and toward their lovers, Quatre and Sally. All four of them, bonded with true love and true happiness. 

True to their words, Heero wasn't concentrating on the training. He was thinking of the mysterious figure he saw earlier that morning. 

~*~ 

He walked into the garden after breakfast. Usually, he wouldn't even bother with the flowers. But somehow, something came over him, and he decided to visit the garden that contained the most beautiful flowers in the world. 

As he walked along the green plants, Heero felt very soothed. So he decided to take a small nap under the shady trees beside the river. While he walked over the river, something in the bush caught his eyes. Heero carefully snuck up to the bush, and drew forth his dagger. . 

Without warning, he jumped into the bush. However, with a very funny whimper, Heero lost his prey. But, before whatever it was got away, a pair of most breath taking violet eyes flashed before him. Heero gasped as he look into the star-like eyes for a brief moment, amazed at all the emotions contained in those shiny eyes. 

Within a flash, it was gone, like the wind, without a single trace. 

~*~ 

Who ever or what ever it is, it's gone now. Heero thought to himself as he walked toward his chamber. Before he reached the door, his sensitive instincts suddenly became aware that someone else was there was with him, other than Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Sally. With keen instincts, he took his bow and arrow, aiming it toward the nearby tree top. Without further thinking, he let his arrow fly. 

A pained scream was heard, drawing the others to Heero's side. They waited anxiously at the tree's roots for whatever was up there to drop down with an arrow stuck in its body. However, nothing came down except white feathers, stained with blood. 

Quatre picked up one of the blood-stained feathers and examined it, saying, " This is not an regular bird feather. It's much larger and softer than regular ones, " he looked up on the tree, " what would be up there?" 

Wufei walked toward the tree trunk as Trowa put an protective arm around his lover. Heero watched with interest as his black eyed brother used his amazing strength and shook the entire tree.   
With a loud thud, a winged figure dropped onto the ground. 

" It's an Itarian! [2]" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[1] Heero's Kingdom 

[2] People from the Cloud Kingdom. Born with wings and magical powers. It was feared and hated by human for it was rumoured that they also possessed dark magic which was a very destructive power.   
  
  


TBC...   


So, what do you think? Hopefully I'll have the next part up soon...with more detail than previous one.   


~*Hoshiko*~ 


	2. Part 2

wrath_jealousy1 Title: Wrath of Jealousy ( Prologue, 1~3/? )   
Author: Hoshiko   
Pairing: (Over all) 1x2, 3+4, 5+Sally, R+1, 6x2, ?x2, 6x?   
Rate: NG-17, in later parts   
Archived: Sure if you asked.   
Warning: AU, angst, violence, lemon, torture, language, Relena bashing, lots of blood, suicide, death?   
Disclaimer: Although I wish they're mine, but unfortunately, they're not, so don't sue.   
Author's note: Special Thanks to Ryan! Who kindly edited my fanfic, which contains millions of mistakes.......-_-()   
  


Part 2   


A boy, a breathtakingly beautiful boy. Heero stared down at the winged creature on his bed.. After discussion, Heero, his brothers, and their lovers had agreed not to tell anyone about their encounter with the winged creature. 

" You do know what you're doing, right?" Trowa questioned his brother, " He is an Itarian, you know." 

Ignoring Trowa, Heero used all his concentration on studying the fey beauty that lay before him   
. He wasn't even aware as Wufei led his brother and lovers out of the room. 

Heero watched the beauty's well formed chest rise and fall. He had been surprised by the battered body hidden under the white robe the creature wore. However, that did not cover up the boy's natural beauty. Shiny hair in different shades of chestnut and gold was put in a braid. Longer than anyone in the kingdom. His skin was as white as snow. Dark, long eye lashes rested lightly on the lovely heart-shaped face. 

" So very beautiful..." Heero moved his palm against the slightly pink chinks of the boy, revelling in the soft and warm skin. 

Suddenly, the figure under his hand jerked as Heero found himself staring into a pair fear filled eyes. Without warning, the boy screamed and a gust of wind surrounded Heero, sending him crashing into the nearby wall. 

" Heero, are you alright?" Trowa and Wufei burst into the room, just in time to find a wooden table flying toward their way. Angrily, Wufei drew forth his sword and charged toward the bed 

In an attempt to save himself from the sharp edge of the sword, the winged young man raised his hand and shot out an energy blast toward Wufei. However, the boy, still wounded from the arrow, sent the blast into the wall beside Trowa as Wufei took an advantage of the situation and made ready to strike the magical creature. 

"No Wufei, DON'T!" Heero quickly got up and ran over to the bedside, blocking Wufei's way to protect the mysterious boy. 

Eyes widened, Trow stood, shocked, by the doorway, Wufei stopped dead in his tracks just before the tip of the sword ran through Heero's body. " But..." 

" No buts. No one will hurt him as long as I'm here!" 

" Fine, do it your way. See if I care." With a loud slam, Wufei stormed out of the room. 

Heero turned around to check upon the beauty on the bed. Large violet eyes shocked, and confused, staring at him as if he was out of his mind. 

"...why..." Right after the word left the boy's mouth, his eyes dropped and he lost conscious once again. 

Heero stood where he was and stared down down at the elfin creature in front of him, " ...I don't know why..." 

~*~ 

" That son of a bitch!" Relena smashed the mirror in front of her. Although Heero did now yet know of his feelings, she could clearly see the future of the young prince and.... 

" He suppose to love ME! Not that devil!" 

whatever the mirror had shown her about the future, Relena hated it. The magic force within her stirred as her anger grew. 

From another floor in the same castle, Zechs smirked as he thrust violently and repeatedly into the bloody body of a once lovely young maiden. He screamed as he came deep within the body under him. 

" Looks like Relena is in a killing mood....Wonder what it is this time..." Pushing the unmoving body away from him, he called in his personal servant, " Lock her up in the dungeon and bring that winged creature we caught few days ago. Someone as beautiful as he cannot be wasted in that gloomy cell." 

Unfortunately, the servant returned empty handed. 

" And...where is my little soon-to-be-sex-slave?...gone?" 

" ..y..yes....milord...he...somehow esca...............AHHHHHH!" 

Before the man could finish his sentence, a power force tore him apart. 

" No one escapes from MY castle." The Dark lord watched as different parts of human body landed on the floor in front of him. //I'll find you, young one...no matter where you go. NO ONE can escape from me.//   
  
  
  
  
  


TBS... 

Hoshiko 


End file.
